Very Disturbing (redo with Mallets)
by Kitsune No da
Summary: This is kinda the same, but with mallets, and I changed a few in the story. Please R & R.


Very Disturbing (Redo with Mallets)  
  
a.n- Hey people! I know, I know.. It's the stoopid story again... I know I didn't really get much good reviews on this fic, but HashBrown keeps talking about... Mallets... In every conversation, it's alwayz mallets. And HashBrown keeps saying, "Mallets Will Rule The World!! Bwahahahaha!!!". You know what I mean. Well, n/e wayz, I just decided to do a little redo on this, with mallets. (All mallets. No wand or n/e thing) And I did add a few things in the fic. And I fixed a few grammers. Oh-kay. I'll stop now. "Try" to enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer-Card Captor doesn't belong to me... It belongs to Clamp. And no suing.. Seriously... I'm broke... And I don't think a few cent with pay it off... Dain it, I suck...  
  
"Sakura! Hurry and capture the card before it gets away!" Kero-chan yelled, as he and Sakura went after the clow card, getting away.  
"Dain it Kero-chan! Would you just SHUT UP!!" Sakura yelled at the stuffed-animal, and was about it hit him with the wand.  
"Sakura, NO!!" Tomoyo yelled, running up behind them.  
"Oh!! Thanx Tomoyo-chan!" Kero cried happily.  
"Huh? Thanx for what?" Tomoyo asked.  
"For saving me from Sakura!" Kero said.  
"Yeah... Thanx Tomoyo. Thanx for trying to Kero-chan...." Sakura said, really mad.  
"What?! Why would I save Kero?! I just wanted to give you your mallet. That for some reason, Kero tried to hide in my closet." Tomoyo said, handing Sakura her mallet.  
"Thanx Tomoyo! And for you Kero-chan... Don't ever, ever, try to hide my mallet, ever again!!!" Sakura said, and was about to hit Kero with her mallet.   
  
Then all the suddenly, Syaoran jumps in the picture.  
"Don't worry Kero! I'll save you!" Syaoran yelled.  
"Ah, get away from me you Chinese Brat!" Kero said, starting to fly away..  
"What? I tried to save you, and you still call me a Chinese Brat? Sakura, let me help you beat the crap outta him!"   
"Okay, let's go, Li-kun" Then Sakura lift up her mallet, and Syaoran got out his sword.  
"WAIT!!"   
"HOE?!" Sakura jumped into Syaoran's arms, as she heard a scream. Then Syaoran heart jumped for joy, as Sakura jumped into his arms.  
"Oh! It's only Chiharu..." Syaoran said, with relieve, and noticed what she was holding. "AHH!!! She's holding a mallet!!" Syaoran yelled, then jumped into Sakura's arms, when he dropped her.  
"Wha?! I was just gonna give you my very special, metal mallet, I got when I was born. And now you can beat the crap outta that flying stuffed animal...." Chiharu said, and handing Syaoran her "special" mallet.  
"Thanx Chiharu."  
"Welcome! Oh-oh. Time for my date with Yamazaki. Gotta go, BYE!" Chiharu said, running off.  
"Um.... Oh-kay."  
"C'mon Li-kun! Let's go!" then Sakura and Syaoran lifted up their mallets.  
"Ohh!!! How sweet! Rivals in Love, battling the Stuffed animal, and beating the crap outta him!! How kawaii!"   
"For the last time!! I'm not a stuffed animal! I'm a... Sakura look! The (_whatever card you want_) card is behind you! Capture it now!"  
"Do I look like I care?" Then Sakura hit Kero's face."  
"OOOWWWW!!!!!! That was my good side you just hit!" Kero yelled, holding his "nose". Then Kero started to fly away.  
"Oh no you don't!" Syaoran yelled, and released the Time card, and frooze him. Then Syaoran swinged him around by the tail, and threw him in the river, and unfrooze time.   
"YES!" Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo did a high five, celebrating. Then Meiling ran in the picture.  
"SYAORAN!! Get the heck away from Kinomoto! Since I'm your-"  
"My bitch?" Syaoran asked.   
(a.n I can't believe I actually typed that!! I hate cursing!)  
"What? I am not!!" then Meiling started to wail, loudly.  
"Oh! Just go away!" Sakura yelled at her, as she (Sakura), Tomoyo, and Li-kun covered their ears.  
"Bite me!" Meiling yelled back.   
"That's it!" Then Sakura lifted up her mallet, and hit Meilin as hard as she can, and then Meilin landed in the river with Kero. Then Sakura took out the Freeze card, and frooze the river.  
"Now that are two enemys away, now it's time for the rivals to admit their feelings!" Then Tomoyo lift up her video-camera. Then at the same time, Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time.  
"Li-kun/Sakura... I love....'  
  
The End! =D  
  
Sakura- "What?! How can you end it like that?!"  
Li-"YEAH! How can you?! You suck!"  
Author-"I know!"  
  
The real end!  
  
Well.. I thought this fic wias better than the first one... Please review, and tell me what you think. Thanx!  
  
  



End file.
